Junto a los raros de Akatsuki
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: Hinata conduce un bus. Akatsuki es una banda famosa que necesita transporte. Son unos artistas excéntricos, y no le temen a una voz que amenaza con hacerlos explotar en cualquier momento. ¿Quién será esta voz y quiénes serán ellos realmente? ¡Completo!
1. La banda Akatsuki

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **La banda Akatsuki  
**

Hinata fue una simple conductora hasta ese día, cuando el grupo musical Akatsuki decidió transportarse en su bus.

—¡KAKUZU, TACAÑO DE MIERDA! ¡¿Por qué un maldito bus de pobres?!

Quien había hablado se le conocía como "boca sucia". Era su nombre artístico. No era un nombre halagador ni resaltaba una complejidad en las letras de las canciones. Hidan era su nombre real y se reconocía por usar un lenguaje grosero de alta calidad.

—Cállate, Hidan.

Kakuzu, un hombre tranquilo y tacaño, no tenía ningún nombre artístico. Tocaba la batería. Le metía corazón a la cosa.

Otro hombre, ésta vez un joven rubio, refunfuñó.

—Maldita mierda poco artística.

Su nombre era Deidara. Puede parecerlo de vez en cuando, pero él no era mujer.

Otro hombre, lleno de piercings, habló.

—No más. Manténganse en silencio.

Él daba miedo y para colmo se creía un dios. Pain era su nombre artístico. ¿Sabían que su nombre significaba dolor? Qué creepy.

En cuanto a su rol. Bueno, era un tipo de manager y cantante ocasional, sólo que nadie le hacía caso. Sin embargo, un joven de cabello de ensueño cumplía su orden a la perfección, no por respeto sino por su aura misteriosa natural. Era el cantante Itachi Uchiha. Hubo un rumor muy poderoso sobre que mató a toda su familia en una noche, pero sonaba muy idiota para creerlo. Por otro lado, la mayoría de mujeres amaban su sensual silencio. _"Todos son unos pendejos"_. Sus pensamientos diarios.

Kisame no dejaba de hablarle, aunque él jamás le prestara atención. _"¿Cómo Itachi mantendrá el cabello así de bien? ¿Usará aceite de oliva?"._ Sus pensamientos diarios.

—¡Deidara-senpai!—exclamó un joven con máscara. Su pasatiempo era molestar a Deidara.

 _"Noooo"_ , pensó Deidara, horrorizado.

—¿Cómo está mi hermoso senpai?

—Cállate, Tobi.

—Déjame darte amor, senpai.

 _"Que tipo tan gay"_ , pensó Deidara, asqueado. —Púdrete.

—Senpai, ¡tengo hambre!

—No me interesa.

—Senpai...

—¡NO!

Deidara lo golpeó con el puño desnudo con tanta fuerza que el otro artista cayó de bruces hacia atrás. Pero como Tobi es inmortal o lo parecía, alegremente se le echó encima otra vez.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIREN A LOS MARICAS!—dijo Hidan con estruendosas carcajadas.

—¡AGGGGGHHHH, HIJO DE PUTA!

Hinata temblaba ante la vista del último Akatsuki, Sasori.

—Cuando mueras, mujer, serás una marioneta de mi colección.

 _"¿Qué carajos le pasa?"_. Hinata no pensaba con groserías, pero eran un resumen breve de lo que pensaba de la propuesta.

—Danna, ¿puedo unirme? Tobi no deja de molestar y...

—No.

—... Estoy súper aburrido... Un momento, ¿no? —Deidara frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—Es una conversación de arte eterno...—dijo Sasori, y añadió, burlón—. Artista de cuarta.

Deidara abrió a boca, pasmado. Enrojeció de ira.

—¡EL ARTE ES EFÍMERO, ESTÚPIDO!

—No sabes nada de arte, Deidara. Sólo eres un crío.

—Apuesto que ella no opina lo mismo. ¿No es así, Himante?

—E...es Hi...inata—balbuceó Hinata avergonzada.

—Además, las mujeres de ahora sólo les interesa el sexo. Dime Himante, ¿quién está más bueno?

Hinata se cohibió, y enrojeció.

Sasori rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—Qué subnormal.

—¡Sólo dices eso porque estoy más bueno, hum!

—¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Ignorando a Tobi, Deidara se le tiró encima a Hinata.

—Himante, ¿verdad qué el arte es efímero?

—Eres peor que una sanguijuela, Deidara. —Sasori se enojó y lo agarró de la camisa para sacarlo de encima de la conductora sonrojada— ¡Ella sí sabe qué es el arte, no como tú!

Realmente, Hinata no había opinado nada al respecto, pero una discusión surgió a través de eso al momento que Deidara gruñó, y replicó: "¡Te digo que el arte es una explosión!"

Pain interrumpió.

—¡Para el bus, Himante! —Hinata truncó a su garganta de gritar: "¡ES HINATA!". Detuvo el transporte, ligeramente impaciente.

—Voy a orinar—anunció Pain. Todos, que estaban en lo suyo, lo ignoraron sin ton ni son. Cuando Pain se fue a bajar...

¡BAM!

Una fuerte explosión lo mató. Todos los Akatsuki y Hinata miraron la puerta asustados.

Pero luego…

—¡Jaaa, por fin murió ese pendejo! ¡Y se creía un dios! —Hidan se desmoronó por la risa— ¡Sólo hay un dios, hijos de puta! ¡Jashin-sama para presidente!

—¡Buahhh!—lloriqueó Tobi con muchos mocos— ¡Pobre Pain-senpai! ¡A Tobi le caía bien!

—Por fin...—celebró Kakuzu en silencio. Nunca había sido muy tolerante. Cuando era un niño, siempre evitaba ponerse en parejas y le decía al profesor: _"¿puedo hacerme solo? Es que los odio a todos"_. Odiaba a Pain y odiaba que gastara su dinero en idioteces. Sólo recordar que esa mañana querían que fueran en una limusina súper cara, le estremecía. Qué artistas millonarios ni qué mierdas, la plata no crecía en los árboles.

Itachi rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué acosador ahora sería. Volvió a retraerse del mundo. Ojalá no fuera su hermano, él no conocía las razones por las que mató a su familia. Debía defender su imagen después de los vergonzosos hechos ocurridos.

Kisame le dio más atención que los demás, luego volvió a distraerse hablándole a Itachi. Sólo pensaba que Konan ya no tendría con quien tener sexo. Oh, pobre mujer. Kisame se echó a reír.

 _"Hierba mala no muere"_ pensó Sasori deseando que en serio hubiera muerto. Le aburría ese pendejo y sus piercings dramáticos. Gas.

—¡Eso...! —A Deidara se le aguaron los ojos. Un segundo después, estaba llorando a mares— ¡Fue hermoso!

Sasori lo vio con infinito desprecio.

—Eso no es arte.

—¡Fue hermoso, hum! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! ¡Con gusto le haré un autógrafo!—dijo encantado. Luego, volteó a ver a Hinata:— ¡Y mira quién llora, Danna! ¡JA! Tu querida discípula llora de emoción.

En realidad, Hinata estaba tan conmocionada por la muerte que lloraba por miedo.

—Deidara, deja decir estupideces. Seguro está llorando porque está repugnada.

—¡Cállate!—dijo Deidara con el ceño fruncido.

Una voz resonó por todos los rincones del gran bus.

—TEMAN, AKATSUKIS.

Itachi levantó una ceja elegante y hermosa. _"¿Otro raro acosador?"_

—Debimos irnos en limusina—se quejó Kisame, con los ojos oscurecidos. Sólo quería llegar a su destino y echarse a dormir, no participar en estupideces de tipos anónimos.

—¿Eres un fan, hum?—preguntó Deidara abstraído en las caricias de Hinata. Le había pedido que jugara con su cabello porque le parecía deliciosa la sensación—. Si quieres te doy un autógrafo, fue hermoso el espectáculo.

—Fue tremenda porquería. —Sasori miró furibundo a Hinata. ¿Por qué obedecía las órdenes de semejante artista frustrado?—. Y tú, mujer, ¿puedes dejar de acariciarle el cabello? Seguro ese retrasado tiene piojos.

—¡Porquería serán tus horrendas marionetas, hum!—dijo Deidara con arrogancia— Y mi cabello es increíble.

Hinata pensó en silencio que era cierto. Deidara poseía un pelo increíble.

Sasori lo miró con molestia.

—Maldito crío.

—Ja, ja. Si consideramos que Danna es un viejo. —Deidara se echó a reír con fuerza.

—Te voy a…

—AKATSUKIS, LES DIGO QUE...—dijo la voz irritada.

—¡CÁLLATE!—interrumpió Sasori exasperado— Deidara, te voy a...

—¡A MI NADIE ME CALLA!—dijo la voz ofendida, con el tono más agudo.

—¿Eres amigo del subnormal de la máscara?—preguntó Hidan al comparar las voces— Si es así mataré al estúpido de tu compañero de inmediato.

—¡No, Hidan-senpai!—exclamó Tobi, ofendido— ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

—Cállate, aborto—escupió, con una sonrisa psicópata—. ¡Igual te daría de sacrificio con gusto!

—¡Hidan-senpai, eres muy malo!—. Tobi se puso a llorar.

—NO, YO NO...

—Cállate—volvió a interrumpirlo Sasori, con la voz mortífera—. Cállense todos. Deidara, como iba diciendo, te voy a...

—DEJA DE CALLARME, YO SOY EL MALO AQUÍ.

—Mi paciencia tiene un puto límite. —Sasori se abalanzó a Deidara enervado por siempre ser interrumpido por la voz de mierda y sacó unas tijeras. Hinata se apartó, sorprendida por el despliegue de los eventos.

—¡Sasori, no te atrevas a...! —Con pánico y los ojos abiertos, Deidara se removió violentamente. Ni siquiera lo había llamado como siempre.

—NOOOOO.

¡Chang!

—Miserable. —Con los ojos encharcados, Deidara miró los hilos de cabello rubio deslizarse entre sus dedos. Su cabellera blonda tenía un corte irregular hasta la nuca y parecía que al cortarlo hubiese perdido su natural brillo.

Los ojos de todos lo miraron incrédulo. Jamás habían visto a Deidara sin su cabello de diva.

Él, en su locura, se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Deidara-kun?—dijo Hinata alzando las manos como si quisiera tocarlo para consolarlo.

El joven le arrebató las tijeras a Sasori y las destruyó con solo fuerza bruta. Los ojos de Hinata titilaron. Qué fuerza tenía. Luego, con una mano en la coronilla, Deidara se desprendió carne o pareció así; su cabello parecía haber sido pegado superficialmente. Una peluca de excelente calidad cayó. Su cabello rubio volvió a ser el mismo.

Sasori se encontraba pasmosamente callado.

—Tu plan no resultó, Danna—dijo Deidara, con una sonrisa victoriosa—. Mientras la voz de mierda hablaba, yo...

—¡HAY UNA BOMBA EN EL BUS!—explotó la voz, colérica. No le hacía gracia no ser tomada en serio. Todos se callaron, hasta Deidara, que sólo miró hacia ningún lugar con el ceño fruncido. También detestaba ser interrumpido.

—Como decía, antes que la voz de mierda me interrumpiera... —La persona tras la voz no le faltaban ganas para detonar la bomba del bus, pero de acuerdo al plan, tuvo que aguantarse.

—ESCUCHEN, BOLA DE IMBÉCILES, SI NO VAN A 80 KM POR HORA, HARÉ QUE SU JODIDO AUTO EXPLOTE, ASÍ QUE MUJER, EMPIEZA A MAN...

—¡Mira, Danna!—dijo Deidara con malicia, y de su retaguardia sacó un oso marioneta llamado Teddy.

—¡Teddy!—exclamó Sasori, angustiado.

—¡Sí, mira a tu puto muñeco ser destrozado!—dijo, y se dirigió a Hinata—. ¡Arranca, mujer!

Hinata, por cuestiones de ética, y porque era la única que escuchaba las advertencias de la voz con temor, no cumplió.

—¡Eso es, niña!—dijo Sasori con orgullo— ¡No le hagas caso a ese artista de cuarta!

—¡AGGHHH! ¡Artista de cuarta tu puto oso Teddy! —Deidara casi sentándose en Hinata e inclinándose, arrancó el motor y pisó el freno.

—¡Deidara de mierda, te lo advierto!

—Dile adiós al mundo, Teddy. —Y Deidara arrojó a la marioneta por la ventana.

—¡NO!

—Igual era un oso muy feo, hum.

—ME ALEGRA QUE HICIERAN LO QUE PEDÍ—dijo la voz alegre.

—¡¿Quién crees que te presta atención, voz de mierda?!—se quejó Hidan, viendo el camino aburrido.

Deidara le permitió recuperar el volante a Hinata, mientras peleaba con Sasori a manos limpias.

 _"¡Akatsuki es una banda muy extraña!"_ pensó ella. Una sonrisa le nacía en la boca.

* * *

Jajaja amigos, esto no termina. Intentaba hacer comedia por probar, así que me quedó un humor todo raro :p Quien se rio en alguna parte me dice haber si logre mi cometido xD Tal vez tenga dos capítulos más, no creo que uno. Uno sería muy poquito.

Bay~Bay~ ;)


	2. Cuando no oyes advertencias

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Cuando no oyes advertencias de voces malvadas**

Hinata no es capaz de interpretar la conducta de los Akatsuki. Hace dos horas la voz no deja de hablar y advertirles sobre una bomba extra debajo del bus, pero todos están tan campantes que pronto mengua en ella su temor.

Kakuzu se ha dormido en una almohada con funda de billetes. Hidan ronca fuertemente en la ventana, sosteniendo una guadaña de juguete. Itachi se revisa el cabello perfecto en un espejo de mano. Kisame sólo piensa en peces para matar el tiempo. Deidara se mancha las manos jugando con una arcilla que no sabe de dónde salió, del mismo modo, Sasori juega con una marioneta pequeña de origen desconocido.

Tobi es el único que no está en su espacio; insistió en quedarse despierto, vigilándola, porque creía que era conspiradora junto a la voz misteriosa. Ella no le decía nada porque temía que creyera más en sus absurdas hipótesis. Hinata miraba al frente fingiendo no intimidarse ante su mirada. En realidad, Tobi se sumergió en el aburrimiento hace dos horas y había querido llamar su atención con todas sus fuerzas. Maracas, historias de ninjas, kunais arrojados a la ventana que la asustaron más no la distrajeron, usar un bigote… En realidad Tobi la veía con un puchero. Ni siquiera Deidara quería prestarle atención. Había hecho de todo. Maracas, historias de ninjas, decirle que su cabello no era natural…

Tobi estaba súper aburrido.

¡Pero no podía ser así! ¡Él era TOBI, PERRAS!

 _"Nadie me ignora"_ , pensó Tobi con maldad.

Entonces…

— _¡Si necesitas reguetón dale!_

Era la canción más sonada en el último mes en la radio. Tobi se deleitó con las reacciones instantáneas.

Kakuzu y Hidan despertaron sobresaltados. A Itachi se le cayó el espejo. Kisame abrió los ojos con pavor. Deidara aplastó su propia obra de arcilla. Sasori enredó los hilos de su marioneta. Hinata lo vio confundida. Incluso la voz emergió de ninguna parte con su singular arte de meterse en todo.

—LES ORDENO CAMBIAR ESO, AHORA.

Pero como cosa rara, la ignoraron.

—¡A Tobi le gusta el reguetón!—anunció Tobi alegremente. Deidara lo vio con odio.

—¡SOMOS UNA BANDA DE HEAVY METAL, ESTÚPIDO!

—Je, je, cálmese Deidara-senpai.

Deidara enrojeció tanto que Hinata sintió impulsos de abanicarlo, pero como buena conductora, no debía apartar las manos del volante.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—¡AHHHHHHHHH!

— _¡Sigue bailando mami no pare!_

—¡No, protégeme, Jashin-sama! —Hidan horrorizado se tapó los oídos.

— _¡Acércate a mi pantalón dale!_

Deidara agarró con las manos el cuello de Tobi a ver si podía ahorcarlo, pero él, tambaleante, se deshizo del agarre, se tomó la cabeza mareado y a los tres segundos ya estaba dando vueltas canturreando, feliz.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Viva el reguetón!

—¡Maldito infeliz, quédate quieto!

— _¡Vamo' a pegarnos como animales!_

Hinata se abstuvo de reírse. Tobi cantaba la canción mientras corría de Deidara atropellando a todo el mundo. Hablando de atropellar, qué bueno que no había tráfico a esas horas tan tardías, ya hubiera tenido un accidente con tanta mirada hacia atrás.

Hidan se acercó, con la cara torturada como si le hubieran tirado piedras para que no llegara a su destino. Apagó la radio. El reguetón dejó de sonar. Para sorpresa de Hinata, Hidan suspiró con alivio.

—¡Sí!

—¿No le gusta-a el…, re-eguetón, Hida-an-san?

—Por algo lo apago, perra—dijo Hidan despreocupadamente.

Hinata respingó por la grosería.

Tobi se quejó.

—¡Ay, Hidan-senpai es una amargado!

Hidan lo volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos, una mueca y blandiendo la guadaña de juguete.

—¡Cállate, retrasado mental! ¡¿Por qué carajos lo metimos a Akatsuki?!

—Fue Pain—contestó Kakuzu distraídamente. Pensaba en dinero para matar tiempo.

—Pero ese idiota de piercings raros ya está muerto, ¿no? —Hidan sonrió malignamente. Tobi se encogió dramáticamente y se tiró hacia Deidara, pidiéndole ayuda.

—¡Quítate de encima!—gruñó él. Ahora que lo pensaba, matar a Tobi sonaba excelente.

Deidara sonrió con malicia. Tobi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

—Oye, voz de mierda...—llamó Deidara con una sonrisa tétrica— ¿En la puerta tienes otra bomba?

—NO—dijo la voz, de mal humor porque lo usaban para sus fines—. YA LES DIJE MUCHAS VECES QUE HAY UNA BOMBA EN EL BUS. SI ALGUIEN SE BAJA, EXPLOTA TODO.

La voz se rio histéricamente. Pero antes de agregar algo más, Deidara ya había lanzado a Tobi por la puerta, a la carretera.

Hinata soltó un grito y Tobi chilló en un tono muy agudo. El bus explotó.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo! No tan largo porque no valía la pena arruinar el final :) Nos vemos la próxima, lector.

Bay~Bay~ ;)


	3. Akatsuki y sus misterios

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Akatsuki y sus misterios**

Todo se aclaró. Y al momento de abrir los ojos, Hinata se acarició los brazos, pasmada y trémula. Con los oídos zumbando, se paró intentando comprender que había pasado. A lo lejos pudo ver el humo denso en el aire. El bus había hecho explosión.

Con preocupación, Hinata se paró, los ojos enfocados en encontrar a los Akatsukis. Pero no los encontró después de escudriñar todo. Ni vivos ni muertos. Sin embargo… Alguien murmuró a sus espaldas.

—Así que estás viva, Hinata-chan.

Pudo reconocer la voz ronca de Deidara como fuego en la piel. Se apartó de él un tanto ansiosa.

—¡Ja, ya puedo entender quién era la voz extraña! ¡Tú hiciste todo, perra! ¡¿No es cierto?!—exclamó Hidan orgulloso de sus hipótesis.

—No fue ella—dijo de repente Kakuzu, mirándola con frialdad—. Parece una humana común y corriente. La explosión también la hubiera matado; alguien de nosotros debe haberla salvado.

—¡Un traidor!—exclamó Tobi melodramático.

—Yo lo hice. —Apareció Sasori de entre las sombras, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Sasori-senpai…—declaró Tobi en una seria sentencia infantil, negando con la cabeza—. Siempre sospeché de ti.

—Danna, cómo pudiste…—dijo Deidara con decepción—. ¿Acaso estás con…, esos?

—Sasori-san no la salvó—dijo Itachi tenso. Su voz traspasaba el viento como un cuchillo. Los demás integrantes lo vieron con sorpresa. Era conocido que él era un genio, por lo que Sasori no era culpable.

Deidara graznó, enojado.

—¡Fuiste tú, perra!—dijo, refiriéndose a Hinata de la misma forma que Hidan. Por la grosería, Hinata otra vez respingó. _"Qué modales"_ , pensó resignada— Debí imaginarlo, alguien con esa visión artística no es de fiar.

—¿Qué idioteces dices, Deidara?—dijo Sasori con el ceño muy fruncido— Maldito crío, el arte es eterno.

—¡Efímero!

—¡Eterno!

—¡Efímero, joder!

—¡Es eterno, pendejo!

—… O no sé—dijo Itachi de repente, pensativo.

—¿A qué te refieres con "o no sé", Itachi-san?—preguntó Kisame con extrañeza.

—Dije que "Sasori-san no la salvó… O no sé"—aclaró Itachi, completando su propia fase.

—¿Entonces?—dijo Kisame con ligera confusión.

—No sé, no vi bien porque mis gafas quedaron junto a la explosión—dijo Itachi con resignación.

Kisame lo miró incrédulo por equivocarse, y divertido por su repentina sinceridad espontánea.

Hidan hizo un sonido parecido a un relincho.

—¡Para qué confiamos en el ciego!—se quejó ruidosamente, y avanzó hasta Hinata y la sostuvo del brazo.

—Tú debes saberlo, perra, dinos que mierda pasó.

—No lo sé-é—dijo la mujer con miedo— Quizás…

—¡Fui YO!—dijo Sasori exaltado. La tomó del otro brazo, contrariado. Hinata le miró sus facciones redondeadas con admiración. Akatsuki no se había maquillado para el viaje. Sasori se veía naturalmente bello y pálido a la luz de la luna llena.

—Lo sabía. —Tobi se cruzó de brazos con decepción y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¡¿Pusiste esa bomba de mierda?! —Hidan lo tomó del brazo con violencia. Sasori lo apartó de un violento empujón.

—Quita las manos, estúpido—dijo, acariciándose sus relucientes brazos lampiños—. No me refiero a eso. Yo la salvé a ella.

Hinata se sintió desplomar en sus brazos. Sasori la agarró por reflejo.

—Sasori-kun… Gracias—dijo con dulzura, acurrucándose en su pecho. Estaba aliviada.

Sasori le miró esa particular acción, junto a su resplandeciente rostro, su sublime blancura, el cabello de brillo singular, sus ojos tan bonitos…

—Sí, serías una excelente muñeca—concluyó con una delicioso placer recorriéndolo. Hinata sólo se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos. Era infinitamente tierna.

—¿La salvaste para hacerla una de tus feas marionetas, hum?—preguntó Deidara con interés. Le embobaba ese coqueteo inconsciente con dicha inocencia. _"Una humana que se arrulla con la melodía de nuestras voces y el reflejo de la luna"_ , pensó con deleite.

—No, la salve porque sabe qué es el arte.

Deidara resopló, con desacuerdo.

—Sólo eres un pedófilo con ganas de una mujer—bufó Hidan. No se atrevía a tocarla. Ella ensalzaba con sus movimientos la garganta, mandíbula y barbilla. _"Qué bonito cuello tiene ella para ser sólo una mugrienta conductora"_ , pensó con lujuria.

—Tienes más años de los que puedes recordar—respondió Sasori, mirándole el rostro a la mujer entre su brazos. Hidan gruñó con el puño en alto, en ademán pueril.

Hinata abrió los ojos, desorientándose por la conversación.

—¿Creen que quien puso la bomba sepa quiénes somos?—preguntó Deidara a todos los presentes.

—No fue Zetsu porque ya lo sabe—contestó Itachi.

—¿Nuestro otro manager? ¿Quién le contó, Itachi?—cuestionó Deidara.

—Tobi.

Tobi se encogió con las miradas de todos, excepto de Hinata, que sólo miraba a la nada más lívida que nunca.

—Zetsu-senpai tampoco es humano—declaró nerviosamente.

—¡¿Eh?! —Hidan se rascó la nuca— ¿Entonces qué es?

—En su anterior vida fue una planta—respondió él, inquieto— ¡Pero Tobi no sabe más!

—Eso lo explica todo, hum—dijo Deidara razonando.

—Lo importante, ¿quién colocó la bomba?—cuestionó Kisame con un bostezo.

—Yo digo que fue la perra esa—dijo Hidan, y despectivamente señaló a Hinata.

—Yo digo que fue Pain—dijo Kakuzu—. Quiso vengarse por mi elección de transporte, seguramente.

—El líder es muy raro igual—acordó Hidan, reflexionando.

—No fue él—dijo Itachi, con los ojos entornados en algún lado. Se erguía con postura severa y las piernas ligeramente abiertas. Todos giraron la cabeza en la dirección que miraba.

—¡¿Pain-senpai?!—preguntó Tobi horrorizado. Pain estaba frente a Itachi, con las ropas despedazadas y de mal humor. Había aparecido como una sombra contorneada del bosque.

—¿Para qué metería dos bombas a ese feo bus? Yo sé lo que somos…—dijo Pain con solemnidad, con la mirada en Kakuzu—. Sé que eso no los mataría.

— **Blacklady Hyuuga** también lo pensó. —Kakuzu se encogió con una despreocupación desconocida en él.

—Claro que no, ¡ella creyó que Pain-senpai había fingido su muerte!—debatió Tobi intentando sonar serio.

Deidara pasó su mano por la cara, crispado hasta los nervios.

—Tobi… Eres un idiota—dijo él, mirándolo con las cejas rectas como si no pudiera comprender el alcance de su idiotez.

Entonces, Tobi agregó nostálgico: —¡Todos estaban tan felices cuando Pain-senpai no estaba!

Tobi formó una mueca triste debajo de la máscara, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso creían que una simple bomba se desharía de mí?—dijo Pain con una sonrisa presumida—¡Soy un dios, pendejos!

Y la mayoría rodó los ojos. Hinata chocó su propia frente con la palma. Casi parecía decir: "Este estúpido".

—Hierba mala no muere—añadió Sasori con más frustración que diversión.

—Tocará irnos a pie—dijo Pain, sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo— ¡Seguidme los buenos!

Hasta Tobi rodó los ojos.

—Líder-sama es tan tonto. —Y negó con la cabeza, cruzado de brazos.

Pain se acercó a Tobi y le pegó una tunda.

—¡Hey!—se quejó Tobi. Lloriqueó— ¡Buah!

—Y no te doy otra más porque…

—¡Ándale, wey!—lo interrumpió Tobi inesperadamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera haciendo rap.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?—preguntó Pain, extrañado.

—¿No estamos jugando?—preguntó Tobi, juguetón— ¡Tú, Don Ramón! ¡Yo, Tobi mexicano!

—Ya vámonos—dijo Sasori de pésimo humor.

—¡Okey!—dijo Tobi emocionado— ¡Vamos perritas!

Hidan lo miró con un tic.

—¿Cómo me dijiste, naranja de mierda?

—¡Así hablan los bogotanos ñeros! —Tobi lanzó los brazos al cielo y los colocó detrás de su nuca.

—¿Los qué?

—¡Los corronchos!

—¿…Qué?

—Ash—dijo Tobi mirándolo con burla— ¡Ósea papeh, los de calle! ¡Espabílese, mijo!

Hidan le pegó otra tunda sobre el chichón que le dejó Pain.

—¡¿Qué mierda es ese hablado?!

—Colombiano—dijo Tobi sobándose su chichón gigantesco.

—¿Cómo un subnormal cómo tú conoce eso?

—La autora es colombiana, ¡no le pegue más a Tobi!

Tobi, pequeño por su encogida postura, puso las manos al frente para protegerse.

—En serio no entiendo por qué pusiste a este retrasado en Akatsuki—le dijo Hidan a Pain, quien se encogió de hombros.

—La primera vez que hablé con Tobi no tenía esa voz.

—¿Eh?—dijo Deidara con sorpresa.

—No había atravesado la… —Vio a Hinata que alzaba las orejas y la miró con advertencia. Ella se acurrucó más en el pecho de Sasori fingiendo no prestar atención. Sasori era muy fuerte y no la había soltado en todo el rato transcurrido. Casi parecía como si cargara una pluma ligera.

—¿La…? ¡Nojoda, eche! ¡Vamo´ líder!

—Es una mediocre representación de los costeños—dijo Itachi, con vergüenza ajena.

—Creo que se me olvidó el hablado—dijo Tobi, riéndose nerviosamente—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Papeh!

Entonces Itachi le pegó otra tunda, exasperado.

—¡Ay, todos están contra Tobi!—dijo él, con las ojos lagrimeando.

—Hablo de la pubertad de "nosotros"—dijo Pain.

—¿Tobi cuando era niño tenía la voz ronca?—preguntó Deidara, desconcertado.

—Sí, muy ronca. Pero cuando acepté que fuera parte de la banda, se le cambió la voz.

—¿No hay manera de romper el contrato?—preguntó Itachi que aún seguía enojado por la terrible actuación de Tobi.

—Ya lo intenté.

Tobi protestó, ofendido. Todos, excepto Hinata, soltaron un suspiro.

—Vámonos—dijo Sasori por segunda vez. Estaba horriblemente impaciente.

—Sí. En Los Ángeles está el de la voz de mierda—dijo Pain.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Kisame.

—Mientras ustedes celebraban mi muerte…—dijo Pain con resentimiento— Yo salí a interferir la señal y saber de dónde provenía. Por la voz, la policía cree saber quién es.

—¿Có-ómo…? ¿Lle...ga-a-aste a Los Ángeles a pie?—preguntó Hinata escéptica, más preocupada que nunca.

—Es verdad, Himante aún no sabe…—dijo Pain pensando qué decir. Hinata lo vio enervada. "¡ES HINATA!". Otra vez, truncó a su garganta de gritárselo.

—Mira, Hinata…—dijo Deidara, con un pronunciado tono solemne—. Nosotros somos…

* * *

Tercer capítulo y al parecer no terminamos. Es que se me ocurrieron otras ideas mientras escribía éste y no quiero desaprovechar. Tranquilos amigos lectores, vamos bien. No pensé en un inicio que quedaría tan largo la cosa, pero me divirtió. Tal vez queden uno o dos capítulos por lo que pienso agregar.

El próximo capítulo ya sabremos en qué andan estos y quizás quién es la voz.

 **Blacklady Hyuuga:** ¡Jajaja! ¡Ay mujer, eres como mi lectora predilecta! Espero que disfrutes este chapter.

Bay~Bay~ a todos ustedes.


	4. Identidades reveladas

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Cuarto capítulo: Identidades reveladas y encuentro con la voz misteriosa.**

—¿Ninjas?—interrumpió Hinata, ansiosa.

Todos la observaron perplejos.

—¿Eh? No—contestó Deidara con extrañeza.

Hinata calló. Pensó que aquellos apaños, longevidad y fuerza se debían a las habilidades de un ninja. Su familia era fanática de esas historias y cómo no, las había escuchado y leído por años.

—¿Quié-enes son ustedes?—preguntó, inquieta. Por la conversación que habían mantenido, podía certificar que no eran humanos corrientes. A diferencia de muchos, ella no iba a negarse un mundo más allá de los límites normales. Su linaje desde hace años cazaba vampiros para evitar su incremento de ellos y el asesinato brutal de las personas.

—Somos vampiros. —Y Hinata cayó en un estado de total estupefacción. Si ellos se enteraban que era una cazadora de vampiros desde nacimiento, la iban a matar.

—¿Y, Himante, qué opinas?—dijo Deidara con interés. Al parecer se le había olvidado el nombre de Hinata de nuevo.

Hinata bajó la mirada, ademán de los mentirosos.

—Na-ada. Si es así… —Y con una susceptibilidad jamás vista en una humana, pareció razonar a través de su miedo— Lo acepto. Por favor, no me hagan daño.

—¿Matarte?—preguntó Hidan, con una sonrisa apetente— Los vampiros comen por temporadas. Tú eres carne para follar.

—¿Follar?—dijo ella, asustada. Los ojos de los vampiros empezaron a brillar con deleite. Sasori le acarició un seno, y Hinata jadeó en voz baja, patidifusa.

—Cálmate, humana. —dijo, con la voz enronquecida. Por sus conocimientos previos, Hinata sabía que los vampiros perdían el juicio a la carne cuando les llegaba la desenfrenada etapa de apetito sexual. Los seres de la noche no eran seres empáticos. Sasori la pudo haber salvado porque quería acostarse con ella.

Sasori empezó a subir la mano por sus piernas desnudas, mientras la cautivaba con los movimientos de los labios. Los ojos le recorrían las curvas apetecibles detrás de la ropa. Hinata cerró violentamente las piernas y cayó al suelo cuando él estuvo a punto de deslizarse por su intimidad.

—Los humanos no son muy honestos con sus verdaderos deseos—dijo Deidara, con los ojos azules tiñéndose de tonos rojizos, en la cumbre de aquella desconcertante lujuria.

Hasta Tobi se estaba relamiendo los labios.

—¡Soy un mal chico! —Se acercó a Hinata con su gran altura y se agachó, abriéndole las piernas. Hinata gritó horrorizada mientras todos los miraban atónitos.

—¿El subnormal va a…? —Hidan tenía la boca hasta el suelo.

—No puedo ver. —Tímido, Pain se cubrió un poco la mirada, pero entreabriendo los dedos. De cualquier forma, iba a ver.

—¿Tobi-san? —Incluso Itachi se conmocionó tanto que a su impasible mirada se mezcló el horror y la confusión.

Y entonces… Tobi se inclinó a Hinata, que había seguía gritando enrojecida por la humillación y la vergüenza. Sus intimidades se acercaron, y él se inclinó más…

El joven la besó en la mejilla y se apartó beligerante.

Ya parado, Tobi empezó a trotar en su puesto, con las manos en puños cerca de su rostro, como si detrás de su máscara hubiera un gran sonrojo.

—¡TOBI ES UN MAL CHICO!—gritó, enfebrecido por la emoción, y añadió, con risitas traviesas:—. Tobi normalmente no hace esas cosas. Qué intenso...

Semejante manifestación de idiotez dejó a los Akatsukis más exasperados que nunca en su vida. Una vida eterna muy extensa, por cierto.

—Tú…—dijeron todos, hasta Hinata, que lo miraba aliviada y divertida. Sasori estaba tan rojo que el cabello se le veía claro.

—Tú… —Volvieron a repetir sin Hinata, sonando diabólicos. Inmediatamente, Tobi se echó a correr, exclamando: "¡No le hagan nada a Tobi!"

Pero nada podía evitar la furia de siete vampiros de élite. Sasori tomó a Hinata para que no escapara y en un segundo, desaparecieron tras Tobi.

Tobi era un ser estúpido pero estaba acostumbrado a las persecuciones. Corría como vampiro que corre de las cruces del Vaticano. Cada vez que escuchaba un grito de guerra por detrás, aceleraba el paso.

De esa forma, llegaron a Los Ángeles. Tobi, ni con sus varios años de salirse con la suya y su recuperación sobrehumana, pudo salvarse de la paliza. Incluso le destruyeron la máscara, por lo que ahora se tapaba el rostro con la capa Akatsuki hasta arriba.

—Qué exagerado—opinó Hidan mascullando sobre que se lo merecía por ser un idiota de nacimiento— Ni siquiera es porque seas amorfo. ¡Nunca, en tu puta vida, tendrás una mujer!

—Todos son muy malos con Tobi. —Tobi siempre lloraba mucho después de un golpe, pero como ahora le dolían en serio, agregaba hipos y sollozos.

—¿Cómo pudiste haberle abierto las piernas y no habérsela me…?—dijo Kisame con exasperación, negando con la cabeza con gracia. Fue quien le dio los golpes más secos en la paliza, aunque no pareciera.

—Idiota—dijo Itachi cabeceando. Irritarlo era una proeza, pero siempre había una primera vez.

Hinata en el interior se carcajeaba. Antes que Tobi interviniera, en el ambiente se había fomentado un denso aire sexual. Ahora los vampiros parecían globos desinflados. Estaba muy agradecida por su ayuda.

Sasori pilló un murmullo extraño y giró a Hinata para verla de frente. Ella contuvo aire, anquilosando las expresiones.

Él masculló algo sobre ser sospechosa y se la volvió a echar al hombro, como una carga.

—Debemos ir al este de Los Ángeles—dijo Pain, con solemnidad—. Allí está la voz misteriosa.

—La voz misteriosa es cosa del pasado, hum—dijo Deidara cruzado de brazos con aburrimiento— ¿A quién le interesa ya ese humano poco artístico? ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

—Yo quiero tener sexo con Himante—anunció Sasori con poco tacto, al parecer olvidándose del nombre de su víctima. Hinata se azoró. Deidara y Hidan lo vieron con odio.

—¡Lo siento, pedófilo, pero esa perra es mejor para mí! —Hidan avanzó hacia él e intentó arrebatarla de su hombro— ¡Las vírgenes suelen ser las más guarras!

—¡Apártense, idiotas! ¡Ella dijo que estoy más bueno!—dijo Deidara, interviniendo.

—¡Eso nunca pasó, artista frustrado!

—¡Ella nunca dijo que le gustaba el arte eterno, Danna!

Sólo eso hizo falta para que Sasori volviera a poner de frente a una somnolienta Hinata, que se espabiló al escuchar el último comentario.

—¿Es cierto?

—Pues… Sasori-kun…

—¡No vamos a dejarlo escapar sólo por unas bragas!—se quejó Pain acercándose a los cuatro vampiros— Además, según el acuerdo de seres sobrenaturales, no podemos obligarla ni matarla.

—Putas leyes—dijo Hidan con mal humor— ¿No quieres una selfie con el famoso Akatsuki, y accedes, humana?

—¡No-o!—dijo ella espantada.

—¡Todas las jodidas humanas son la misma verga!

—¡Oigan, idiotas! ¡Escuchen!—dijo Pain, y todos le otorgaron una mínima parte de su atención— La razón por la que debemos interrogar a ese humano o humana, es por su relación con el clan Hyūga.

Hinata alzó las orejas, angustiada. Los demás brindaron más de su mínima atención.

—El clan Hyūga…—dijo Deidara. Bufó:— Ese clan de mequetrefes que matan vampiros. Como los odio.

A Hinata se le enterró una daga en el pecho.

—¿No los podemos matar a todos y ya?—dijo Sasori— Han violado las leyes con sus asesinatos demasiadas veces y siempre se salen con la suya.

—Todos los vampiros lo desean—dijo Pain con voz grave—. Konan y yo hemos investigado un poco. Hay una razón por la que siempre salen ilesos. El líder de los vampiros siempre los perdona. Sé que nunca han oído de él, pero es un vampiro muy poderoso… No más que yo, digo.

Los Akatsukis dieron la vuelta al mundo con los ojos.

Pain continuó.

—Es un hombre con mucha influencia pero pocos conocen su rostro. Maneja todo desde las sombras.

—Eso suena creepy—aportó Tobi ahogado por la tela de la capa. Ya no estaba tan adolorido.

Lo miraron feo, y otra vez, Pain continuó.

—Es probable que la bomba de la voz misteriosa no sea casualidad. Tal vez al humano no le informaron los que somos. Tengo la corazonada de que el clan Hyūga está involucrado.

—Es mejor que vayamos. —Hinata pudo ver los ojos de Itachi volverse rojos como la sangre caliente—. Si no nos vamos ahora, el hombre se cansará y se ira cuando lleguemos.

—Como digas, psíquico—dijo Hidan. Kakuzu se acercó a él y le atizó un puño.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

—Deja de decir cosas frente a la humana, idiota.

—¿Ah?—dijo Hidan volteando a ver a Hinata, viéndose más estúpido de lo normal. Luego, se encogió de hombros— Podemos matarla.

—¡Qué no!—dijo Pain, exasperado.

—¡Putas leyes!—repitió Hidan fastidiado.

—Tenemos que irnos ya—apuró Itachi.

Los Akatsukis se prepararon para partir, pero primero, Tobi compró una nueva máscara en un local mexicano. En la ciudad, ellos traspasaban el aire con tanta rapidez que parecían teletransportarse.

La voz misteriosa se preparaba para escapar del edificio demolido donde se instalaba con equipos de monitoreo. Luego de que los anormales Akatsukis lo ignoraran y se explotaran a sí mismos, comprendió que el plan estaba acabado.

—Acá estás. —Pero alguien lo encontró. Y el hombre de la voz misteriosa pensó que se encontraría con miles de policías, pero se encontró con los miembros de la banda Akatsuki, vivos.

—Mierda—dijo la voz misteriosa.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Él se quitó la capucha.

Hubo un silencio intangible.

—¿Ajá?—dijo Pain con impaciencia.

El personaje frunció el ceño.

—Qué ignorantes. ¿En serio no saben quién soy?

Otro silencio extendido. El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Soy Suigetsu Hōzuki, "Reencarnación del demonio", es mi apodo. ¿Qué tal, eh?

—No me suena—dijo Tobi rascándose la nuca. Los demás tampoco lograron rememorar nada.

—¿El temido hombre lobo? ¿Nada? Algunos también me llaman dientes de tiburón—dijo, ofendido por no ser conocido.

—Me suenas de algún lugar—dijo Kisame, curioso. Suigetsu miró en su dirección, y estiró una mueca de desafío al reconocerlo.

—¡Hoshigaki Kisame!—dijo, con fascinación— Parte de la banda de heavy metal, Akatsuki, y el vampiro dueño de la gran espada contra seres sobrenaturales, Samehada.

—Veo que me conoces—dijo Kisame, sonriendo—. No traje mi espada conmigo, pero con gusto te mataré sólo con mi fuerza.

—No creo. —El hombre lobo estiró su mano empuñando una espada larga y poderosa—. No creo ni siquiera necesitar mi forma felina para matarte.

—Vaya, que hombre tan confiado—dijo Kisame, desinteresado—. Mejor comienza a hablar, ¿quién te mando a matarnos?

—Te tengo, Itachi. —Alguien dijo desde algún lugar. Era la voz de Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi se palmeó el rostro, fastidiado. —Sasuke…

—Tal vez nos enfrentemos luego, Kisame Hoshigaki, si sobrevives—dijo Suigetsu apuntándolo con la espada, luego, saltó a un agujero del techo que se abrió y cerró como un tipo de portal. Las puertas se cerraron con acero. No había salida.

—¿Por qué, Itachi? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Sasuke con dureza.

—¡¿Crees que fue fácil para mí ver que me grababas aullando como un lobo por un puto caramelo?!—gritó Itachi— Y luego que me dijeras que Shisui lo iba a compartir con toda la familia. No podía dejar que lo vieran, arruinaría mi imagen de "chico serio".

—¡Itachi idiota!—gritó Sasuke con furia— Cuando dije que Shisui lo iba a compartir, era que lo pondría en YouTube para que todo el mundo lo viera.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Ah, sí, ya recuerdo ese vídeo. Para ser vampiro, aúllas mejor que los lobos. —Kisame estalló en estruendosas carcajadas. Los demás rememoraron el vídeo más visto de YouTube de hace años y lo acompañaron a coro. Hinata se echó a reír suavemente. Tobi se le acercó con un potente dolor de barriga y le empezó a golpear la espalda con el puño. Luego, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se continuó riendo.

—¡Estúpido hermano menor!—dijo Itachi sonrosado. Ahora entendía porque en sus primeros años en Akatsuki las personas se reían de él. Pensó que eran envidiosos, más ahora sabía la verdadera razón.

—No te voy a perdonar—dijo Sasuke, vengativo.

Itachi suspiró.

—Sasuke, ¿estás trabajando para el clan Hyūga?

—No te importa. —Era el modo de Sasuke para decir que sí.

—Excelente, gracias.

—¿Qué?

Entonces Itachi perdió la visión al estar a punto de entrar al edificio.

—Es una trampa. —Se detuvo. Los demás Akatsukis también.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Deidara.

—La voz misteriosa es un subordinado de mi tonto hermano menor. Es una trampa.

—¿Y trabajan para el clan Hyūga?—preguntó Pain.

Itachi cabeceó, afirmando.

—Debemos ir a darle una visita a ese hijo de puta. De ésta no se salva—dijo Hidan, feroz. Con un nuevo objetivo en mente, la banda Akatsuki abandonó el concierto de ese día para perderse en las últimas sombras del amanecer. La familia Hyūga era tan creída que todos sabían su dirección.

—Vamos a Beverly Hills—dijo Sasori, concluyente.

* * *

La razón verdadera de la masacre del clan Uchiha es inspirada por un vídeo parodia xD, para quienes ya lo vieron y lo pillaron. Es todo chistoso.

Algo que tampoco había dicho era que la idea de la bomba en el bus es inspirada por la película Speed (Máxima velocidad en español), pero la voz es alguien muy diferente, y en la película sí obedecían a la voz xD. Los hijuemadres Akatsukis arruinaron su trama en dos capítulos D:

 **Nanami:** Gracias compañera. También espero que seas muy feliz.

¿Algún lector me da un masaje de hombros? :p Debo actualizar otro fic y sé más o menos qué escribir, pero me da mamera hacerlo e.e. Qué flojera.

Bay~Bay~


	5. Secretos al desnudo

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Quinto capítulo: Secretos al desnudo.**

Llegaron a una inmensa mansión. El portón estaba abierto. La verdad asomaba bajo el reflejo de los vidrios translucidos. Hiashi Hyūga estaba con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra, solitario.

Hinata tenía la respiración inconstante. Los vampiros miraban el lugar con dureza. Sasori bajó a su presa.

Entraron con precaución. Hinata sabía que no había ningún tipo de trampa, pero siguió a la corriente. Tal vez todas las criaturas mágicas conocían esa dirección, pero sólo era la casa de vacaciones. El verdadero hogar de los Hyūga estaba a una cuadra de distancia.

—¡Te encontramos, Hiashi Hyūga!—se anunció Pain al momento de entrar, con el séquito por detrás.

Hiashi abrió los ojos y los miró sin expresión.

—Deberían estar muertos.

—¿Por qué nos querías matar?—preguntó Itachi con solemnidad. El hombre se paró y vio la figura de una mujer detrás de la espalda de Sasori. Achicó los ojos y Hinata se encogió, pero en vez de eliminar sospechas, las avivó.

—Esa mujer detrás de ti, Akatsuki—señaló Hiashi con la punta del dedo índice. Pudo haber sido el momento para una gran verdad, pero Hiashi continuó enfocando los ojos, como si quisiera desprenderse de los colores sin formas y encontrar la verdad traspasando su miopía.

—Se parece a mi hija. Es una bella mujer—dijo. Para los Akatsukis era casi ofensivo que esquematizara el momento por un comentario sin valor.

Sasori rodó los ojos.

—Ajá.

—En serio se parece a mi hija.

—No nos importa.

—¿Por qué querías matarnos?—dijo Pain, que se movió con rapidez y apareció detrás de él, apuntándolo con algo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Hiashi extrañado.

—Una pistola—respondió él, feroz.

—¿Desde cuándo los vampiros tienen pistola?

—Sólo habla.

Hiashi dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Parecía haber encontrado más claridad en su situación.

—El Rey vampiro me ha dicho que lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué?

—No conozco sus motivaciones.

—¿Él los ayuda a salir ilesos de sus crímenes?

—Obviamente—dijo con una voz socarrona que no concordaba con la frialdad de su comportamiento.

—¿Por qué les perdona?

—Porque matamos vampiros que él quiere eliminar, o a cambio, le damos una mujer.

—¿Qué?

—Es un tipo raro.

—Te voy a disparar.

—Por favor. Eso es tu dedo molestando—gruñó, y se apartó con un fuerte movimiento. Pain, ofendido, atrincheraba con el dedo el aire.

—Realmente patético.

—¡Tú ni siquiera puedes ver bien a una chica, ciego!—gritó Pain.

—¡Si puedo!—objetó Hiashi, y volteándose, se acercó a Hinata para verla de cerca.

Sasori lo empujó. Pero el contacto ya estaba hecho.

—Hinata—dijo, pasmado.

—Padre.

Hubo un intenso silencio.

—¡Perra!—aulló Deidara, enojado.

—Padre, yo…

—Es normal—dijo él con desprecio—. Tuve una depresión severa cuando de pequeña me dijiste que soñabas con ser una conductora de bus. Cuando me dijiste a los diez, _"mira papi, mate cuarenta vampiros"_ y sólo tenías kétchup encima, me enojé; cuando a los 16 te gustó esa porquería de vampiros afeminados de crepúsculo, me frustré; y finalmente, como si no pudiera ser peor, cuando a los 18 creaste una organización estúpida llamada "vivamos en paz con vampiros" que quebró casi de inmediato, nuestra familia se sintió inmensamente decepcionada. Eras un caso perdido. No pensé que hubiera algo peor que una primogénita que deseara ser conductora de bus… Me equivoqué.

—Papá. Yo no sabía…

—¡Por favor, Hinata, instinto! Esta banda emo grita "somos vampiros" por todos lados. De cosa no pensaste que eran ninjas.

—… No—dijo Hinata, nerviosa.

—Qué decepción.

—Papá… Lo siento.

—Qué más da. Igual vamos a morir y ni siquiera pude cumplir la misión.

—Padre…—dijo Hinata, con más respeto del necesario para ocultar lo que sospechaba. Intentaba establecer una barrera emocional, porque presentía la respuesta de lo que diría— ¿Tú…, sabías que iba en ese bus, ve-erdad? Tú sabías que la bomba, sino me salvaban, también me mataría.

Hiashi sólo la vio en silencio, y añadió, acremente: —Eres la hija que jamás quise tener, Hinata. Pensé: _"dos pájaros de un tiro"._

Hinata apenas pudo divisar por la vaporosa visión de sus amargas lágrimas, como Hidan, el más sangriento de los vampiros, de un cuajo destrozó el cuello de Hiashi. Un volcán de sangre la inundó de bilis. No se mantuvo al margen de la escena, se desplomó en sus rodillas, trémula y miserable, y lloró largamente.

—No llores, muñeca mentirosa. Esto ha sido una decepción para nosotros también—dijo Sasori, que le lastimaba la mejilla con el filo de sus largas garras, como caricias crueles. Remojaba sus relucientes colmillos, con pasión.

—Siempre sospeché de esa perra—dijo Hidan, emocionado por el espectáculo de sangre—. Aunque no tengas nada que ver e incluso tu padre te odie, amaré por cada instante tu sacrificio a Jashin-sama.

—Nada personal—dijo Deidara ladeando la cabeza. Luego, elevó la barbilla cruzado de brazos. Con un matiz aburrido, agregó:—. También me decepciona que seas una hermosa presa desperdiciada, hum.

—Qué pena tu situación—comentó Kisame elevando una sonrisa entre extasiada y sádica. Se acercó a ella, en el moroso andar de un vampiro a la hora de comer.

Kakuzu se acariciaba las garras mientras se dirigía a ella sin lástima o empatía; pensaba en quitarle el corazón.

Pain esperó simplemente. No le complacía la inmunda sangre de una Hyūga.

Itachi no era un vampiro tan malicioso como los demás, así que permaneció quieto y callado. Un vestigio de humildad le calentaba el corazón. Sabía que Hinata sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, porque todos pensaban que había osado engañarles al no decirles su identidad. Esperó con un contradictorio sentimiento de ansiedad ver sus entrañas desperdigarse, las costillas aplastadas, el mentón destrozado y los ojos fuera de sus cuencas.

Pero antes de verse cualquier escena, el único vampiro que había estado silencioso y taciturno, se irguió frente a ella como un escudo, apartando a Sasori de un seco tirón. No extendía las manos como una cruz, solamente era un cuerpo quieto. Y por primera vez en la vida, parecía dispensar amenaza en vez de vulnerabilidad.

—Quítate—dijo Hidan, agrio.

—Estás siendo muy grosero con Tobi…—dijo, y hablaba disminuyendo el volumen. Añadió, con una voz tan grave que en cualquier impresión podría decirse que era mucho más que una mente infantil y un bufón despreocupado:— No le harán nada a Hinata.

—Tobi…—dijo Pain enojado— ¿Sí conservaste esa voz y lo ocultaste? Maldito… Y además, ¿por qué actúas así?

—Hinata es más que una conductora de bus y una Hyūga—dijo, enredándolos en aquel fantasioso timbre de voz y la postura de su gran altura—. Ella es una nueva pieza de mi plan.

—¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Itachi entonces, acentuando el rostro con el desproporcional tamaño de sus dientes y sus ojos rojos como los rubís, asemejándose a un animal preparándose para atacar.

—Soy el Rey de los vampiros.

Los vampiros tensaron los brazos. El peligro era como una droga en el aire.

—¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas actuado como un idiota a propósito!—gritó Deidara, apretando los dientes.

—Buena actuación—dijo Sasori, y su sonrisa tétrica desapareció en el filo de su rabia— ¿Pero por qué matarnos?

—Pain no pudo romper el contrato—dijo, y si fuera el anterior hombre que fue, se hubiese encogido de hombros—. La banda me quita mucho tiempo. Si los mataba no habría manera de seguir. Hinata, en cambio, no fue parte de mi plan. Ahora que sé que Hiashi tenía otra hija, puede ser útil para…, mi mayor proyecto.

—¿Qué proyecto?—preguntó Pain con intéres.

—La familia Hyūga tiene una sangre especial, que los hace diferentes a otros humanos. Por esto, pueden matar con mayor facilidad a los vampiros y otros seres que deseen. Hay una profecía que me enseñó el vampiro más poderoso de mi clan, Madara Uchiha…

—¿Uchiha?—dijo Itachi conmocionado. Madara Uchiha era el vampiro más viejo que existió. Por otro lado, Tobi había revelado ser parte de su anterior clan.

Tobi quitó su máscara. Era un hermoso hombre de cabello moreno y los ojos completamente rojos. Aún con sus rasgos ya maduros, Itachi pudo reconocerlo. Había pensado, como todos los de su familia, que había muerto temprano al rechazar su inmortalidad volviendo concubina a una humana.

—Obito Uchiha…

—Sí, primo. Y yo fui quien le dio la idea a Shisui para que subiera ese vídeo tuyo.

—No puede ser…

—Me alegra ver esa expresión en tu rostro. Ya no hay forma, igualmente. Los demás Uchiha eran muy ambiciosos y querrían mi poder si este plan funcionaba. Fue excelente que los mataras a todos. Eres poderoso, Itachi.

—Obito Uchiha… Continúa—dijo Pain, con seriedad. Itachi parecía descompuesto.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad, aun cuando después te mate?—dijo, y como una vil burla hacia sí mismo, Pain asintió—. Si un vampiro tiene un hijo o hija con una Hyūga, y no sale muerto al nacer, ese vampiro o vampira hibrida tendrá el mayor poder existente, aun cuando su mente no pueda sobrepasar el raciocinio de un pequeño niño.

—Un ser como un arma que puedas manipular a tu antojo—susurró Hinata detrás de su espalda, con el timbre de voz gris.

—Muchas mujeres Hyūga que tuve de amantes murieron, porque parir a semejante ser cuesta demasiado, más que la vida—dijo Obito—. Pero algún día va a funcionar, así como lo logró Madara. El _Jūbi_ , el ser que inició una guerra hace una era, y quien exterminó a los dinosaurios, sólo pudo ser destruido con el calor del sol. Así de fuerte era. Y Madara lo logró con la primera mujer Hyūga viva. Tal vez Hinata sea la adecuada. Esperemos que así sea.

—Qué demente—opinó Deidara, alzando una ceja— ¿Ese es tu gran plan? ¿Un ser que no puedas controlar y que destruya el mundo que conocemos?

—Sí.

—Me quiero apuntar. —Pain alzó la mano como un niño pequeño. Y los demás Akatsukis los siguieron, excepto Itachi.

Obito rodó los ojos.

—Está bien. ¿Y tú, Itachi?

—Prefiero que Sasuke me mate antes de ver la mierda de mundo que vas a construir. —Itachi giró sobre sus talones y se fue por la puerta.

—Te amaba, primo—dijo Itachi como despedida, al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Yo también me amo, Itachi—respondió Obito, desdeñoso y burlón.

Entonces Itachi se perdió en el panorama.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Hidan, extasiado por hacer cosas malas.

—Cada uno tendrá su turno para tener sexo con Hinata—dijo Obito, y alzó a la mujer en sus brazos. Ella lo miró a su rostro empleando ésta vez un total entendimiento a su destino, pero la memoria de los desaires de su familia, de sus amigos, de su hermana y su primo Neji ya muertos, y la confesión de su padre, la dejaron hecha una vorágine emocional. Ésta vez, en medio de su estado, estaba totalmente dispuesta a llegar a cualquier diferente turbación, aun si fuera por razones externas y egoístas—. Si me disculpan, nos iremos ahora.

Y Obito desapareció en el aire. Se pronosticaba una noche de inmenso placer.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ay, se me reinició la página y borró la nota. ¡ASH! Bueno, como dije en la nota que escribí :'(, es el último capítulo, y el proceso fue interesante y curioso. A medida que pasaban los capítulos se modificaban la trama y las ideas. Por ejemplo, Hinata iba a ser una cazadora de vampiros seria confabulada con el clan Hyūga, y Konan, la voz misteriosa. No tenía más ideas en esos momentos, pero no pasó así. Me gustó como quedó al final y cómo todo se acomodó tan bien. Espero que como a mí le guste el resultado a cualquier lector que haya llegado hasta acá y lea ésta nota. Igual me divierte ver en los stats de qué países me visitan.

Mucho love ;)

Ahora sí, agradecimientos a los favorites: **cinthiapatriciatoribioblanco92** (nombre larguísimo, por cierto), y los followers, la ya mencionada, **PudyPudyChan** y **jhossietaisho**. Gracias por su intéres en la historia.

Me gustan los reviews mil veces más que los favorites y los followers, me hace sentir nuestra relación más recíproca, y uno se comunica más con los lectores. Por eso le doy especial mención a **jhossietaisho** por su review. Si a ti te encanta, a mí me encanta más. Muchas gracias por tu review y eso de alegrarte la mañana qué genial, porque las mañanas son horribles xD (despertarte temprano y eso...). **  
**

Bay~Bay~ amigos.


End file.
